


daylight

by gomushroom



Series: after all this time [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomushroom/pseuds/gomushroom
Summary: Their affairs of the hearts, in four seasons.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: after all this time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257197
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. early spring

**Author's Note:**

> First of, and one of my main writing projects for, this year.
> 
> This was originally part of last night\--and that was 2 years ago >.> As I struggled to finish the last chapter for morning after I got caught up with so much world building and putting them in another instalment seems to be the way to do it. I kept on returning to this AU and couldn't stop editing, or adding more, or more editing; it seemed like an infinite loop laskdjaslk. Also, I can't decide from which POV this would be; and at the end, why not alternate between chapters. :D :D 
> 
> This magick office AU will be out by smaller chapters; please be patient with me as I edit this fic and help distracting myself from 'other things' <3! *All updated tags and the chapter count will be updated as the chapters go. 
> 
> .

The Ministry entrance plaza is already crowded when they step out of the network.

Matsumoto goes straight to the elevator banks knowing that Sho is just a few steps behind him. They reach the end of a long queue; at the soft sound of Matsumoto huffing his irritation, Sho can’t help to let out a small smile.

They have gone straight to work from Matsumoto’s apartment after Sho spent another weekend there; they ended up spending the days of their year end holidays over at Matsumoto. They might not have decided on what they have with a certain name but so far Sho’s enjoying what they are sharing with each other and Matsumoto shares the same sentiment; that is enough for the both of them. 

Finding out bits by bits about Matsumoto has also been a joyful thrill. 

He now knows how Matsumoto is in the morning. That first morning they shared together when Matsumoto prepared him breakfast with a soft smile has been a fond memory. But after spending more mornings with Matsumoto he can see how grumpy and sluggish Matsumoto is in the morning. At first, he was a bit surprised but Sho realizes that it has made him less nervous about everything they shared. 

The queue moves and Sho’s a bit distracted, keeping one of his hands settled at the small of Matsumoto’s back, not yet wanting to part, knowing once they arrive at their respective floors, they have to go their separate ways. 

As they wait for the next elevator, Sho’s scrolls over his phone to check his appointments for the day. He needs to review some proposals—one of his small teams has been working overtime this holiday weekend and he needs to review them first thing so they can finalize it by the end of the day. 

The queue moves again and he takes a step forward only to bump into Matsumoto’s back. He looks up and sees Matsumoto stops short the moment he is about to enter the elevator. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

“Good morning to you too, Matsujun,” Chief Ohno says with a small cheerful wave. A man who looks like sunshine even if it’s so early in the morning—one of Nino’s closest friends—is grinning widely behind him.

Ryoko-san steps into Sho’s right, “And aren’t you going to greet us good morning, Sho-kun?”

Rolling his eyes, Sho turns and bows stiffly. “Good morning, Ryoko-san.”

“Nice of you forgetting about me,” Nino quips as he peeks from behind Ryoko-san's figure.

Sho takes pity on Matsumoto, who’s now just standing still and blocking their way into the elevator and nods to everyone. “Good morning, Nino. And Chief Ohno. And, you too, Aiba-kun.”

Aiba grins as he nods enthusiastically; Sho hears Matsumoto growls next to him. Nino lets out snorts, and while Sho wants to cast a disillusionment charm so that he can be spared of everyone’s sweet and teasing smiles.

“You guys are blocking the door, by the way,” Chief Ohno points out. 

And Matsumoto takes a step forward, Sho follows. The elevator door is closing behind him and it begins its slow descent to their floors.

“We heard you two have been coming to work together so we need to make sure.” Ryoko-san flashes her beautiful smile to Sho before she bows toward Chief Ohno. “I’m glad to see the inter-departmental relationship is forged beautifully, Ohno-san.

Chief Ohno nods serenely. “I share the sentiment, Ryoko-san.”

Sho feels Matsumoto vibrating with annoyance next to him, and he doesn’t think too much, reaching to hold Matsumoto’s hand in hope to calm him. He remembers Matsumoto’s threat about hexing his friend Aiba to the South Pole--the last thing they need is for Matsumoto to start hexing his boss and friends in the Ministry elevator.

Fortunately the elevator trip only lasted a minute and then they arrived at Matsumoto’s floor. 

Sho feels Matsumoto gives his hand one last quick squeeze before he walks out of the elevator first; Sho projects a _have a good day at work_ in his mind, and hopes that Matsumoto catches it.

Aiba and Chief Ohno follow him after quick nods to them. And then it’s just Ryoko-san, him and Nino. 

By the time the elevator door closes again, they both grin smugly at Sho and Sho’s doesn’t bother to try hiding his eye roll. “I’m glad you all are having fun this morning.” 

“Nino has been updating me on sighting reports diligently,” Ryoko-san says with a laugh.

Sho turns to see Nino hiding his face on his elbow as he is chuckling. And a dark idea comes across his mind quickly that he doesn’t think twice before he says. “Keep doing it Nino and I’ll tell my boyfriend so he could rig your fireplace and have you Floo-ed away to the South Pole.”

A beat of silence—before Nino’s surprised expression turns into glee, and Ryoko-san is howling with laughter.

“Oh Gods,” Nino says breathlessly between his laughter. “I thought you’d go with no free lunch for a month threat, but I see you went for one up.”

There’s a flush rising up his cheeks, but Sho fully realizes what he is saying. He doesn’t plan to stay silent about their new relationship but he doesn’t want them to get away with the teasing. And if Ryoko-san and Nino are to tease him for a while for being open, then so be it. And if he could get Matsumoto to help a bit with the payback—he’s sure Matsumoto would get on with his plan easily, after all Matsumoto has to endure the same tease from his friend and boss too—he sees no reason to hold back.

What Ryoko-san says next surprises him a bit. “I’m happy for you, Sho-kun.” Next to him, Nino is quick to add. “And you look fresh this morning, too.”

“Thank you,” Sho says with small smile. However, he is not easily fooled—he’s still thankful of these two apparently were the part of the ones who set things up for him and Matsumoto back in the Yule Party. But he knows his workmate and boss well enough that they are going to keep bringing this topic up for a little while. 

The elevator doors open on their floor; small talk time is over. Sho steps aside to allow Ryoko-san to alight first before falling in step with Nino to walk toward their office. 

“I’ll have those drafts in an hour, Nino. And Sho-kun, you’re with me for the Minister briefing later,” Ryoko-san says with a small spark wave over her right shoulder, taking the right turn and leaving them at the front of the reception.

“Yes, Sir,” they both reply before turning to their offices—or to be precise, Sho’s office. 

The cubicle spaces are already buzzing with the newly arrived morning wizards, while some of the night shift ones are heading to the plaza to end their shift. 

Just at the door of the Sho’s office, he hears Nino’s question.

“South Pole? Really now, Sho-chan?”

“Well, if by any chance Aiba-kun is missing in the next week, you’ll know where he’s at.” He takes Nino’s surprised gasp as a small win and closes his office door with a chuckle.

*

His work takes all his attention all day. He gathers his team after the briefing with the Minister and works on finalizing the proposal they needed. Nino comes and goes to his office dropping and taking the drafts for the monthly meeting. Ryoko-san sends him a few paper plane memos and Sho works on them accordingly. Post-holiday seasons also means they are in the last stage of preparing the Summit in January. And Sho has been leaving some of his work undone before the Yule—he went and tackled everything at the end of day.

The trip home is mechanical—as how his workday always ends. He goes to the deserted plaza still with his review plans in his head. At this time of night, the network is almost empty; and he reaches his home, discarded all his clothes and headed to the shower in under five minutes. 

Once settled in his soft pyjamas and feeling all the weariness from the day coming all at once, Sho is ready to climb into bed. He summons his smartphone from somewhere in his bag—realizing that he hasn’t checked any of his messages since afternoon—and finds a few messages from his sister and a bunch of promo email blasts from some of his usual online shops, 

He scrolls down and doesn’t think too much of them. And then a series chirps startle him. 

What?

He doesn’t use his smartphone for work; he has a lot of things to catch up already with all the magick communication—so perhaps his sister has something else she wants to tell him.

His frown turns into a wide grin when he taps on the notification.

It was from Matsumoto.

And he lets out a chuckle when he reads on. Instead of sending one long message, Matsumoto sends him a series of short mails. There’s also excessive—at least in Sho’s opinion—use of emojis at every one of them, but they give a cheerful and cute accent to the whole exchange; and Sho is happy to hear from him at this time of day.

Matsumoto asks Sho if Sho’s already home, with two smiling faces. 

He was complaining about how Aiba couldn’t shut up and Chief Ohno was constantly smiling softly all day every time he saw Matsumoto in the next message.

In the next, he demanded them to meet this weekend; and to use Matsumoto’s exact word, it is: _to discuss an intricate revenge plan_. 

At the end of every one of them there is a string of cute emojis, and Sho cannot help to be charmed even more.

Very cute. 

_Yes for the weekend._ Sho types out quickly, wanting to convey this most important answer first. And then, well, he understands how it was with their workmate, even if he assumes Matsumoto has it worse. _Ryoko-san was also in a good mood all day, it was weird. I told Nino you could rig his fireplace and send him to South pole with Aiba-kun._ Chuckling, he remembers Nino throwing suspicious glances at him all day. He then types: _I’m completely beat but at home now. Heading to bed soon. I hope you’re also already home, Jun._

Sho’s still thinking what to write next when the next mail comes.

_Very well. Good night, Sho-san._

He frowns at his phone. Wait. What’s with the unexpected change of formality? Did he type something wrong? He was hoping they could talk a bit, although he doesn’t trust himself to be able to keep himself awake, but when another mail comes through.

_I’m not home yet, but will be soon. Have a good rest._

Oh, so Matsumoto is still at work and he has made time to send Sho a message—how thoughtful. Seeing two cute faces blowing a kiss emoji at the end of the message, he then laughs, clutching his phone to his chest, his warm face buried in his pillow.

Very very cute.

Sho sends another message wishing Matsumoto a good night but no reply comes; he doesn’t give it much thought though. Instead he crawls to his bed after double checking his morning alarm and falls asleep almost instantly with a soft smile on his face.

*

They don’t cross paths all week. And despite their short message exchanges, they haven’t refined their plan for the weekend, with Sho having a hectic week and Matsumoto having field assignments. 

Until the interdepartmental briefing on Friday afternoon.

The monthly interdepartmental briefing has been making Sho unusually nervous all week. At the last meeting he remembers, vaguely, how he caught a glimpse of Matsumoto on the corner with Chief Ohno. At the last meeting he was preoccupied with some technical malfunctions and had to spend half of the briefing with Nino trying to hold the spell for the projector so it could function smoothly as Ryoko-san gave their department monthly report.

He sits on the corner of his department section half an hour before the briefing, idly waving his wand at his report parchments and arranging and rearranging and re-rearranging them back into the order of his presentation. His coffee mug is empty on his side, and he’s beginning to run out of distractions. Everything will work out at the end, Sho keeps telling himself as he sees from the corner of his eyes how the room is slowly filling up, but it still can’t squash the lingering nervousness.

In the previous meeting, Sho could always calm himself, knowing that Matsumoto would be on the other side of the room looking serious and dashing in his formal robe and that would be it. This time, he knows Matsumoto will be attending—along with his Chief—and while his presentation is considerably short today, Sho somehow couldn’t imagine how it would be to be in the same room with Matsumoto. He knows he should trust himself to keep his cool and be professional, and he’s been doing so for the week around his closest workmates—but being in a large meeting after their time together is something entirely new for him. 

He wishes he had an opportunity to talk with Matsumoto first, and they could reassure each other. At least he doesn’t have to deal with the technicalities today, Sho sighs as he shakes his head and forces himself to focus on his presentation. If he can just make sure he has memorized everything then perhaps he’d feel better about the briefing.

Nino kicks one of the legs of his chair and startles him out of his thoughts. And Sho looks up and turns to see him subtly points at the entrance across the room. 

Matsumoto has just stepped into the room and arrived at his department corner. And in the next moment he’s nodding to Chief Ohno before he starts to walk toward Sho’s department corner direction.

Oh.

Sho couldn’t help but stiffen in his seat and straighten his sitting position. However, he’s completely charmed by how Matsumoto is crossing the room with sure steps, his long robe billowing as he walks toward Sho. Is that a suit under the robe, Sho can’t help to frown, blinking nervously as he sees Matsumoto coming nearer. 

In front of his desk Matsumoto stops, smiling warmly, his head tilting a bit in greeting. “Sho-san.”

Matsumoto looks amazing—and he’s wearing a suit, a dark suit under the robe, now that he’s close enough, Sho can see how good it was on him. Also he must have done something with his hair because instead of the usual mussed cute hair, now his hair is all slicked back elegantly. Sho nervously run his sweaty palms against his thighs, licks his dry lips, and offers a small smile in return. “Hi.”

Matsumoto pulls his robe aside swiftly and perches himself on the end of Sho’s desk, and Sho lets out a soft gasp. Matsumoto continues to stare at him, silently, his eyes warm and despite Sho’s nervousness, he can see Matsumoto delights in seeing him again. 

“Is this not a good time? Do you need me to not attend this meeting?” Matsumoto asks softly, his stares still intense, obviously aware he’s making Sho nervous.

“What? No. I’m just—“

One of Matsumoto’s hands reaches forward to take hold of Sho’s elbow—a gesture that brings good memory, and somehow calms him instantly, settling Sho and making him forget that they are in the corner of a large meeting where people from all departments of the Ministry will soon gather. 

“I’m just— I haven’t seen you in a while.” Sho hopes that he’s not blushing when his mind can’t let go of the thought of how handsome Matsumoto in his suit is this afternoon. “And you look amazing.”

“Likewise, Sho-san,” Matsumoto says, a beautiful smile blooming on Matsumoto’s face, and those beautiful eyes, and really who can blame Sho for being nervous. 

Sho has to frown at that—because he’s in his usual formal robe and there’s nothing amazing about his suit. The next moment, he startles when a loud greeting from someone at some department prompts a laughter from a group of people somewhere in the room; it reminds him that they weren’t the only one in the room.

“I have a glamour shield on us now,” Matsumoto says softly. “No one is actually watching us if that’s what you’re worried about. Not even your friend Ninomiya who seems to be interested in finding out what we’re up too back there can see through it.”

“It’s not—“ he says tad too quickly, except it kind of is. He can’t keep thinking that they are in the middle of a large meeting room—but most importantly, he really missed Matsumoto, it’s been a while. And it feels so good to see him right now, so close even if Sho can’t bring it to him to touch him. “Thank you.”

Matsumoto nods at him. “I know the timing might not be perfect but I’m glad I caught you now. Do you want to have dinner with me tonight? What time would you be done?”

The questions are so unexpected, Sho has to blink and lets them sink for a while. He lets out a cough, as his mind tries to catch up with the invitation. “You’re asking me all this now?” Before my important meeting? 

And Matsumoto lets out a soft laugh. He’s definitely and intentionally doing this to surprise Sho and his delight is all over his handsome face. Still so straightforward, just like their first night; it’s weirdly comforting to see that Matsumoto is still as straightforward as he is.

“Well, okay.”

“Okay, what? The timing is okay? Or okay we’re going to have dinner later tonight? Or okay, what time you’d be done?” Matsumoto sounds so serious all of a sudden. He leans forward a little and lowers his voice. “I have to attend a meeting with the Minister after this and Ohno-san insisted me to dress up. But I’ll be done around 8.”

You could’ve mailed me or sent an owl, or even paper plane-d me, yet you’re here asking me in the middle of the meeting room—people are watching.

“I am fully aware of that,” Matsumoto says, the gorgeous smile returned on his face, and he gives Sho an assuring squeeze on the elbow. “But I want to ask you directly.”

Sho chuckles at the honesty. This is new; and as much as this causes him slight embarrassment, Matsumoto has distracted him from the nervousness. He’d love to have dinner with Matsumoto—it’s been a while and it would be a good end of this long week. He makes a quick calculation of the remaining drafts he had to review and his afternoon meeting with his team. “How about around 10?”

Matsumoto smiles as he nods, and Sho has to clutch his robe so he doesn’t reach out and touch those beautiful curling lips. He really misses Matsumoto, and is looking forward to tonight. Matsumoto seems to have caught that thought as he says. “Ten it is. Let me know, and we can meet up at the plaza.” 

Sho only nods this time. Now that Matsumoto is no longer touching him, he looks down and sees that Matsumoto has been sitting on one of his briefing parchments and that makes him smile. He then says, “I was nervous, you know.”

“I know,” Matsumoto says, as he slides down from the desk, standing in front of Sho again. “I can see it radiating even from across the room. I hope I manage to distract you a bit.”

That’s an understatement. Sho’s still nervous but he realizes that he’s now nervous for their night appointment; he knows he’ll nail his presentation and he has nothing to worry about. He decides that he’s just going to tell Matsumoto just that: “Now I’m nervous for something else.”

“Good,” Matsumoto says, leaning down with one hand on the desk and giving Sho a coy wink. “We can now be nervous for something else together.” 

That’s nice to know, Sho lets out a laugh, a bit loud so he feels some people are turning their heads toward his desk. But he doesn’t mind them now; glamour or not, they are here just talking before the interdepartmental meeting begins, just two minister employees setting up their date for the weekend. 

He finally gives in to the urge to touch Matsumoto. He leans forward, reaching out to quickly brush his fingertips against Matsumoto’s fingers, before saying: “Now go away. I need to do my job, and you’re being a distraction.”

Sho can see the surprise on Matsumoto’s expression for a split moment before it brightens with delight as he chuckles. He gives Sho a small bow before he steps back. “I’ll see you later.”

Sho risks giving a small wave toward Matsumoto’s back as he watches Matsumoto walking back to his department corner. He projects, _you definitely will_ , in his mind, and he knows this time that Matsumoto caught it when he sees Matsumoto waves back over his shoulder. 

They will.

*


	2. spring part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly didn’t expect the overwhelming responses I received when I posted this. I mean, _morning after_ was two years ago! You all have made me so happy with your comments and kudos, and they made my gloomy first days of the year brighter! Thank you!!!!!
> 
> I haven’t finalized how this will work—haven’t settled in posting schedule and how many chapters this will be. I probably won’t know until I finished editing at least half of this—but I know that this story narrative will span in one year. Allow me just slowly work my way to it; the chapter’s titles would be the time markers.
> 
> And now on to the next chapter. Nothing explicit yet here but we’ll get there soon enough. XD
> 
> .

With another wave of wand, Sho sets his newest revised speech proposal to land dangerously on top of his folders. He’s standing in front of his desk—dress shirt sleeves rolled up, robe long discarded. He has two quills working on the edited version of tomorrow’s press release and his work laptop humming and working hard on downloading Ryoko-san’s last assignment.

The office floor outside is still buzzing; the Summit opening next Tuesday has made everyone working their best, most of them doing overtime. And Sho is no different.

He shakes his head as he tries to clear up his thoughts, and glances at his wristwatch. The last time he checked for time it was almost nine already—and he has a date with Matsumoto. He has shifted most of his workload in the past days, not wanting another reschedule since they have not managed to align their schedule in the past weeks—with Sho doing multiple overtime and Matsumoto got called in for some emergency assignments. And Matsumoto has offered tonight because he’d be returning from his work trip by the afternoon and Sho was confident that he’d be done as scheduled.

However, from the look of it things may not be as smooth as Sho planned to be. 

Taking a deep breath, Sho tries to line up his thoughts again. At this rate he will need to let Matsumoto know that he would be late and perhaps, Gods forbid, consider a reschedule.

Two paper planes landed on his desk, bringing the awaited memos from two of his staff—excellent, they finally finished the last review and all Sho needs to do is to approve them. And one of the quills is finally settled into a soft landing on top of the parchment. He makes another wave of wand to inspect the prepared folder—pleased that he and his team have completed everything in the list. Next, he reads through Ryoko-san’s last assignment and hunkers over his laptop. He finds some of his earlier comments for review on the first draft have been approved, and as he scrolls down, he makes adjustments and marks them solved.

Sho swiftly saves the document, rearranging the content of their team share folders according to the task list number. More tasks that he can check off his list—another excellent progress. Now, a step closer to finishing up, he only needs a few more quick checks before final submission and he could soon clock off for the day.

More than hearing anything, Sho feels a warm presence closing in and a gentle playful poke in his head. 

Followed by a soft deep voice: “You’re still working.”

Turning quickly, he meets Matsumoto’s amused smile. The man is standing right on Sho’s office doorway. 

“Oh. I am,” Sho manages to say with a nod, before he catches up on the implication. He offers a small sad smile as he says, “Ah, yes, unfortunately I am.”

Matsumoto has changed into street clothes; he no longer wears his Auror robe uniform or any other of the official gear. His hair is slicked back—like he’s fresh out of shower, that look Sho knows very well by now. His shirt and long coat are dark toned but sharp but they all compliment the flashy casual look Matsumoto is having right now.

“I got back earlier than scheduled, so I was thinking why not go up to pick you up.” This time it is Matsumoto that looks a bit unsure. “I hope this is okay?”

Before Sho can say anything, Matsumoto adds. “Your Ninomiya has been kind enough to let me through. He said you’ve holed up here but you’ll be finishing up soon.”

There’s a loud shout from outside: “You’re welcome, Sho-chan!”

Sho rolls his eyes before waving his wand and charming his office soundproofed. “I’m almost done. Maybe another half an hour?” He realizes that he’s been standing in the middle of his messy office and Matsumoto is still on his doorway. “Please come in. I’m glad you’re here though. How was your trip?”

“It went okay,” Matsumoto says. He shifts on his feet, pointing out over his shoulder as he offers. “Or I can go down to the plaza to wait. You just need to let me know when you’re done.”

“No. Stay,” Sho says, finding that he rather has Matsumoto staying. He hasn’t seen the man in weeks and now that he’s here within reach, it’s rather frustrating to not be able to touch him. At least not yet. 

He looks around and can’t help back a groan when he sees the other side of his office is equally if not even more cluttered. He knows that his small office looks lived in and comfortable, but he sure hopes Matsumoto understands that this state was due to his deadline today. The messiest part is his desk along with the rows of shelf of his parchments next to it. Yet today the low coffee table near the couch has stacks of newspaper—that’s from this morning, several scattered files—from the afternoon briefing he held with his staff, and a few empty packages of protein bars—that’s from the early evening when he took his coffee break. 

“I’m terribly sorry for the mess, but you can take the couch,” Sho says with a sigh. He gestures Matsumoto to step in before beginning to charm his newspaper to fold and for the papers to return to their folders. “Let me just get rid of these, and—”

A comforting rub against his arm and Sho stops his wand movement and turns to find Matsumoto now next to him.

He would have flinched and immediately stepped away from the sudden touch if it wasn’t for another gentle playful poke in his head from Matsumoto.

“Sho-san.”

He knows Matsumoto would again offer to wait at the plaza, and he would get another apology for interrupting his work, but Sho doesn’t want any of that. “Please stay. I know I have fresh coffee—all you need is to summon it. And— Jun, you are very distracting.”

When their eyes meet, Matsumoto looks fairly amused. “I’m sorry?”

Sho lets out a soft embarrassed laugh; at least Matsumoto gets his point. Now, he doesn’t want Matsumoto to be somewhere else, not knowing when Sho would be done and just kept on waiting. With Matsumoto at his office—over a small price of constant distraction—at least Sho will have him close. All he needs to do is to finish his work for tonight. 

“I understand.” Matsumoto gives him a tap on his arm before stepping away. “Anything in particular for tonight’s dinner?”

“I can eat anything at this point.” 

“You can’t. How many times do I need to say that?” Matsumoto says with chuckles, his smile gentle as he shakes his head. He starts to walk toward Sho’s office couch. “I’ll make a reservation. Take your time, Sho-san.”

Very well.

Taking another deep breath, Sho tries to return to his line of thoughts once again. This time, with Matsumoto near, he’s more than motivated to wrap all this tonight; but first, to fully concentrate on the tasks at hand.

Another paper plane lands on top of his folder, and Sho shakes any other thoughts and begins to reread the content of his team share folder. A quick adjustment for the speaker line up. Two emails sent to request a more detailed rundown of events. With his wand, he composes reply paper planes for his team members, thanking them for the prompt submission and dismissing them for the weekend. 

After composing an email for all his team members—including Nino, that cheeky traitor to whom Sho now owes lunch, delegating their weekend shifts and informing them the approved to do list for Monday, Sho flips one of the office comm and sends the last document for submission. 

Sighing, Sho takes a moment to let out a relieved breath. There, everything’s done. All he needs to do is to go to Ryoko-san’s office and make his final report directly. 

He was letting his wand charm the printed documents, parchments, folders, and work laptop he needed into his bag, when he took a glance at the time—it’s half an hour after nine, and notices Matsumoto has gone quiet. 

Sho blinks in surprise at the sight he finds: Matsumoto has dozed off on Sho’s office couch. His legs are straightened under the table, hands folded on his chest—with one hand still clutching on his smartphone. With the way his head tilting down in an awkward angle, Sho doesn’t think that he’s comfortable at the moment. 

Very well.

They can adjust their plan accordingly later, Sho tells himself. He doesn’t mind; they both have been working too many extra hours lately. The sooner he finished up for the day, the sooner he could take care of Matsumoto; Sho picks up his bag and heads up to Ryoko-san’s office.

In her office, Sho made his report smoothly and received a dismissal along with a direct order for—him and the rest of his team—to not touch any work this weekend. 

“Good work all around, Sho-kun.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Sho says with a small bow before walking out of her office in lighter steps. 

The office floor has already quietened down. Only a few of the employees still have floating light over their table and several others are already packing up for the night. Nino has already gotten off for the day too; it’s time to head out.

Stepping back into his office, Sho finds Matsumoto still on the couch, fast asleep still in his awkward tilt of head, his smartphone had slid down to the cushion. 

After setting up his laptop, Sho makes sure he’s packed for day and ready to go before he walks to the couch as quiet as he possibly could. He takes a seat next to Matsumoto slowly but it still startles Matsumoto. 

“What?” A surge of magick immediately surrounds Matsumoto—even Sho can feel its power, its instinctive protection power. Yet it doesn’t push Sho away, it quickly perceives him and envelopes him in its protective sphere, as part of Matsumoto’s protection.

 _That_ , Sho blinks in surprise, is very impressive and endearing.

Matsumoto squints at him, his eyes glinted in recognition, before groaning and stretching his limbs lazily. He closes his eyes and sags into the couch again. “You’re done?”

“Yes,” Sho says softly. He looks at his watch, remembering that Matsumoto said he’d deal with the reservation and wondering how much time they have before they need to go. “What time is our reservation?”

“Ten, but I told them we might show up late.”

Showing up late means they can still hold it until around eleven; plenty of time for them. Sho settles more comfortably into the couch, scooting closer to Matsumoto and with one hand resting on the back of the couch, he reaches out to touch Matsumoto’s warm cheek gently. “It’s shy after 10.”

Matsumoto only grunts in response but he leans into Sho’s touch, curling closer.

Sho just notices that Matsumoto is still wearing his coat. Giving a tentative pinch on the seam of Matsumoto’s coat, he smiles at how soft the sturdy looking coat turned out to be. He must be feeling cold in Sho’s office with the air conditioner blasting in full to Sho’s liking. He makes note to ask Matsumoto later about this. 

“I assume you haven’t gone home and just went straight here after you returned?”

“Oh, shut up.” Still with his eyes closed and an impressive grumpy pout, Matsumoto adds. “You also haven’t gone home, and been here since early morning.” 

True. Sho only smiles. But he still worries. In the months they’ve been together, he has found out Matsumoto sometimes runs himself to the ground, especially with his difficult cases. Sho only hoped he could help Matsumoto take care of himself. 

Also, no matter how long he had to wait, no matter how excited he was for the night, he doesn’t want to have Matsumoto sleeping on his feet just for their date. 

There will be other dates.

There will be other shared nights.

And now they only need to decide: to keep their reservation or to just head home. He hasn’t even asked Matsumoto more about his trip, and he has saved up some interesting stories from his meetings he was sure Matsumoto would be interested in. 

There will be other days when they can be together. 

Sho was still trying to decide how he would ask Matsumoto when the man shifts next to him and the next thing Matsumoto does is wrapping his arms around Sho and hugging Sho’s middle tightly. 

“Jun?” Sho is nothing but surprised. It doesn’t look like a comfortable position for Matsumoto but he feels warm at the unexpected clinginess and display of affection. 

“Your head is very noisy,” Matsumoto grumbles against Sho’s chest. After Sho’s laughter jostles them both, he finally lets go and straightens up. “And your couch is very comfy.”

Sho laughs again, thoroughly enjoying the sight of Matsumoto struggling with his drowsiness in front of him. He would’ve replied and teased further of how Matsumoto always insists that he could not read Sho’s mind—only your intention, Sho-san, he keeps on saying—while he can read Sho’s mood and jumbled thoughts perfectly from time to time.

“And we should keep our reservation,” Matsumoto says when he finally settles back; his messy hair is making him look soft, even if his eyes begin to regain its sharpness. “I’ve been looking forward to tonight for weeks, too.”

“Very well,’ Sho says, in complete agreement. 

However, none of them make any movement other than Sho stretching his feet and mirroring Matsumoto’s form, and Matsumoto closing his eyes again.

“It’s a very comfortable couch. I can see why you like to sleep here instead of going home at times.”

Sho only hums. It’s no secret that he often spends overtime nights at the office, simply because it was too troublesome to pack up and get home only to return to the office a few hours later. 

“You work too hard.”

“Oh, shut up,” Sho says with a laugh. He knows that Matsumoto means no harm—they both work too hard, and he doesn’t see what’s wrong with doing their best; they’ve been playing as hard as well—and he appreciates the concern nonetheless. “You know, this couch is the only thing that I brought over when they give me this office. I can have any other desk and everything, but if I’m going to work here I need a good couch. Good to know that it’s been a good investment.”

That sends Matsumoto into a loud chuckle, and Sho is pleased that he could coax those lovely sounds, carefree and light, out of him. Their obligation settled and now they can take their time leisurely to be together.

Sho doesn’t mind waiting now.

Matsumoto picks up his smartphone, fiddling with it, and takes almost five minutes before he stretches his legs and finally comes to a stand. He offers his hand to Sho with a soft smile.

And Sho gladly accepts it, using their joined hand as leverage to help him stand up. “Let me get my bag and then we can go.”

He walks to his desk and gathers everything he needs for the weekend, leaving his laptop and most of his documents and making sure he has all his essentials in his bag. As he puts on his suit jacket and straightens his tie, he comes to a realization: he’s still dressed formally like a government employee that he is, and Matsumoto is looking gorgeous like he just stepped out of a magazine’s photoshoot.

“Where’s this reservation again?” Sho asks as he turns. He only frowns deeper when he sees Matsumoto now is wearing a stylish fedora he has conjured out of nowhere to complete his outfit. Now, he really feels he’s overdressed, or is it underdressed, Sho cannot be sure. “Is there some dress code I should be aware about?”

“There’s no such thing,” Matsumoto replies. 

Easy for him to say, Sho can’t help to roll his eyes. With that outfit Matsumoto can enter even the fanciest restaurant without even blinking. And there’s him, with his grey plain suit.

Sensing Sho’s unease, Matsumoto turns and walks toward him. “I can help you with that, Sho-san.”

That doesn’t sound very convincing. Sho can at least conjure a new tie, or perhaps at best changed into a more fancy suit he has on his office closet—but none of them would come close to the fancy style that Matsumoto’s sporting. “I am not going to allow you to charm my clothes,” Sho says. He’s firm on this one. “No.”

It only makes Matsumoto’s smile wider. The exhaustion from the days, from the week, is still there but gone is the sluggishness from earlier. He now is staring at Sho with excitement. “I’m not holding a wand.”

“You can do a lot of things without one.” 

“I don’t think you know what I can do without one, but that’s for another day,” Matsumoto only says. He’s so close to Sho right now, and Sho feels the end of the desk digging into the back of his thighs as he finds he could not step back further.

He holds his breath, but still there’s nothing that can prepare him for the feeling of Matsumoto pressing their bodies together, boxing his legs with his, and framing Sho’s head roughly before he surges to kiss Sho. 

Oh. Sho can only let out a moan, his hands gripping on his desk. 

He feels magick glamour around them. A part of his mind is reminding him that they’re standing in the middle of his office with his door open and some of his colleagues out there. But the other part of his mind trusts Matsumoto, instinctively knowing that the glamour must be his doing and for now Sho can give what Matsumoto wants to take. 

He feels sure hands are loosening and ridding his tie as Matsumoto deepens the kiss. A rough fingertips against his pale neck. A tentative chokehold sent an instant thrill right down his spine, followed by a breathy _Really, Sho-san?_ inside his head. 

Sho grunts against Matsumoto’s lips when he feels a palm sliding down and cupping him. A pleased hum and a tight grip on his hair. A warm chest against his. It has been too long. His eyes drift shut as he feels Matsumoto takes more, flicking open two of his top shirt buttons and pulling his hair tighter. 

Sho is breathless when Matsumoto pulls away, groaning at the sudden loss of heat and pleasure. 

“Jun,” Sho says, hands reaching blindly before he opens his eyes and sees Matsumoto standing a few steps away with a satisfied smirk on his face. His cheeks are flushed, and his eyes are shining with want; a promise for later tonight. 

“This is better than any charms."

Sho looks down and sees that his tie is gone, and now his shirt is even more rumpled than it has been with its top two buttons open.

When he looks up, Matsumoto has conjured a mirror surface resembling a body length mirror with his bare hand. In his reflection Sho could see the similar flush on his cheeks, his lips are shining and a bit swollen, his hair tousled. He looks like he’s just been thoroughly kissed, and he only has eyes for Matsumoto, who is meeting his stare with a blinding smile.

“You look amazing.” Matsumoto claps and the mirror vanishes; he looks so pleased with himself. “That look could get you anywhere, Sho-san. Shall we, then?” 

He supposes he needs to trust Matsumoto on this one. This time, he holds out his hand and waits until Matsumoto accepts and their hands twine. “After you.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/gomusshroom) <3


End file.
